Lillian
by magnificent b'stard
Summary: Musings of Bill at woodstock and the woman he changed into a vampire, 40 years later she returns to help him heal. Could this be the final push he needs to finally stop dwelling on Sookie? Could be considered AU/Implied Eric/Sookie.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a revised version of the story I just put up. It was written quickly at 2 in the morning, and I posted it without thinking, without reading over it. Nothing. Thanks to a concerned reviewer I read it over and realize that not only was the grammar ATROCIOUS (It might still be, and I apologize for that.) But I was also missing words. So, I read it over once, and this is the finished product.

Enjoy.

* * *

Bill Compton was a vampire.

He wasn't sure if everyone around him knew this, but he figured that even those who may have figured it out were too high on whatever their drug of choice was to decipher it anyhow. It was 1969 and he was particularly interested in a golden haired female sitting about 10 feet away from him. He was wearing his favorite "Grateful Dead' T-shirt that he had gotten while attending the night festival that the humans had called Woodstock. He had enjoyed it very much, and decided to follow a band that had been calling themselves 'The Who'. The woman he was watching was one of their 'groupies'.

He had learned over the past couple of nights that she slept with the band, and admired their music. In Fact, she had followed them to America all the way over from England. Bill had always loved England, and he wondered if that was part of the reason he was drawn to her. She had the most adorable posh accent he had ever heard.

"They told me, you know, 'Lillian if you follow those damn rockers all the way too America you are never going to make it back'." She laughed slightly, taking a small drag off the joint they were passing around. A young man sitting across from her, the drummer maybe, looked amused.

"And what did you say to that, Lils?"

"I told them they could fuck off. Nothing could stop me following you guys, Music is my life. What was I going to do back in dreary old england?" She glanced around, meeting everyone's eyes. "Well, probably the same thing I'm doin' now, just not with a bunch of lovely fuckers like yourselves."

She was vulgar, and for some reason, he loved it. He could smell her scent from across the room. She smelled like fresh flowers and smoke. It was intoxicating.

He had been doing quite a good job at not getting himself noticed. He followed their bus, like many others who admired them. He slept in the ground at night, and was becoming more and more accustomed to the hours they kept. Which were, in fact, very close to his own. He went to shows, glamoured the men and woman who saw him too often, and fed on whatever lonesome hippie happened to stray away from the herd.

He considered his surroundings. It was a small hotel room, there were many humans all packed close together. She was one of the only women who seemed to be close with the band, and that made some of the others jealous. He was snapped to attention by the golden haired groupie standing up and following the drummer into another room. He set down the glass he was holding, it was still full seeing as he had no interest in whatever contents it may have held, and swiftly made his way towards the door they had disappeared through.

He listened to them have sex for a while, until he became bored and watched some of the other girls try to seduce the man who sang. He had no interest, and Bill watched with amusement as each woman was turned down. He heard the man speaking and zipping up his pants. He exited the room, turning to face Bill, he eyed him strangely for a moment.

"Hey, would you mind keeping an eye on her for me, she is bloody well fucked if we don't watch her. Thanks pal." And he left.

Bill wondered if this musician knew the danger he was putting young Lillian in. He considered this for a moment and then realized, that no, he didn't.

Lillian was lying on her back, a needle sticking out from her arm. He vaguely heard 'Baby It's You' playing somewhere in the background. The room was dark, and rather small. His glanced around, though he knew they were completely alone. He closed the door and locked it, knowing for a fact that they would not be bothered for quite some time. He focused on her again, scanning her, and letting his eyes fall on her own. He had seen her at the Woodstock bonfire, twirling and dancing. She was the first human that had struck any interest in him in over a century.

Her dazed eyes scanned his face for a moment, and she let her eyes rest on his shirt, and giggled slightly.

"Nice shirt, man. Maybe you can show me what's under it some time?"

He couldn't help but smile as he sat her up. He could smell that the drugs in her system mixing with something that she had taken earlier, forming some sort of deadly concoction. And suddenly, he thought of how lonely he was without Lorena, and how she had left him, even if it was only for a short time. He could change poor Lillian before she died. Lord knows she was attractive, and what a wonderful distraction she would be until his Lorena returned to him. He considered all this, while still looking her in the eye, glamouring her into submission, not that he imagined she would have put up much of a fight anyway. She seemed to be enamored with him even in her drug stupor. He had never changed anyone before, he had never even considered the idea. He was always so wrapped up in Lorena, in fact, this was the first time he had ever struck out on his own for more than a year or two. But he could sense that Lorena would return too him in due time, and Lillian would be a welcome distraction.

Well, whatever he was going to do, he better do it quick. She was slipping away, and the more time he took, the weaker she would be when she finally turned completely. He pulled the needle from her arm and picked her up, one hand under her neck, the other under her knees. Sliding window open, he carefully jumped outside, landing swiftly, and running towards the parking lot where his car was parked. He would take her to the cemetery he had seen while driving into the city, a moseleum would serve them well.

He made haste, making sure to park the car in the parking lot of a large shopping center about a block away. He ran, carrying her, to the cemetery, hoping against hope that she would still be strong enough to turn over. He could still sense a strong will to live inside her, and as he set her down to break into the moseleum, she glanced up at him and smiled before once again, lulling herself back to in sleep. Once inside he laid her on the ground and a sudden jolt of excitement welled up inside him. He stared down at her for a moment, taking in how beautiful she looked while asleep. Bill had always loved blondes, and he would have to exhibit complete control so he wouldn't kill her.

He leaned down next to her face, and as if she sensed his presence, her eyes snapped open.

"I'm going to die." She choked out, her voice weak, but he could detect a faint smile on her lips.

"I can save you."

"Please." Was all she said before passing out once more. That was all the green light Bill needed, and he leaned down, sinking his teeth into her neck, she made a small gasp, and reached up to cling to him.

Her blood was sweet, and he felt it flowing through him, warming him in every aspect. He felt himself become erect immediately, but he wouldn't rape her, he would wait until she was fully awake to allow himself that pleasure. He drank, and drank until he felt only a tiny spark left. When he pulled away from the wound on her neck, he licked it slightly, and the wound began to heal. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and sliced it open, lowering it too her mouth she opened her eyes as the first drop splashed onto her lips.

"Drink," He said, his voice heavy with lust and the effects of her blood. She didn't even wait for him to finish the word before she latched onto his wrist, sucking the life right out of him. He could feel the lust budding inside of him, growing stronger as she drew the blood from the small wound. Whatever warmness had been there because of her blood, was now replaced with his want for her body. She was become more and more flustered by the second, until finally, she fell back onto the cold dirt floor. She was dead. But not for good. She would awake after a few days, ready to feed, and relieve him of his sexual desires. For now, he needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I guess I have no choice but to turn this into a story. The character's won't stop bugging me and unless I finished this chapter my brain would not, under any circumstances, let me right anything for 'The Fear'.

* * *

Bill awoke many days later, his throat dry and hunger radiating through him like a disease. He pushed the top off of his coffin and sat up, glancing around. The girl, Lillian, was standing across the room, leaning on the wall. She was pale, and she had only grown more beautiful thanks to the fact that she was now a vampire. She had cleaned off her mouth, and it was no longer stained with blood like it had been when he put her away in her own coffin next to his. The top of that coffin was shredded in pieces around the room. She stared at him angrily.

"What the in the fuck did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"You thought what!? What are you, some sort of vampire? I wake up in a coffin, in a moseleum mind you, with a want for something so strong I can't even put a finger on what it might be."

"Blood."

"Oh, brilliant. That's nice. You've turned me into a bloody creature of the night, how fortunate for me!" She said, beginning to pace. She glanced back it, and then screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE SHIT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"You consented, you asked me to save you."

"I was high on HEROIN. Do you know what that is? It is a drug that alters your mental state, and I was all ready to die in that room, listening to Smith and slowly lulling into the distance. But then, my goddamn nosferatu night in shining armor had to come and fucking save me! What am I going to tell keith and the rest of the guys? Oh, don't worry, I can still tour with you. Just with a teeny bit of difference," Her voice got very high and Bill thought she sounded very much like the queen of england. "I can only come to night shows and if I get angry because Keith is sleeping with other woman, I MIGHT BLOODY KILL THEM."

He felt as if he as on the verge of laughing. She certainly was as feisty as he had hoped. "You can't tour with them anymore, you cannot go back there." He said and she seemed to sink back into the wall when the words left his mouth.

"Oh," She said. Sighing slightly. "I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I don't have to breath. And when I do this," She held her hand to her wrist. "I have no heartbeat."

He smiled. "You get used to it. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "I feel like I could drink ten buckets of water."

"You're not craving water."

"Blood."

"Yes. Come, I will show you how to hunt. Are you squeamish?"

"Not a bit. It's just like a wolf killing a rabbit, right?"

"Yes. We are predators, it does make it easier to think like that I guess."

They walked the city streets for almost three hours before Bill found a suitable piece of prey, he glamoured the woman in front of Lillian in hopes she would grasp it quickly the way he had. Bill was delighted when he drank from the girl and looked up to see that Lillian's eyes had glazed over and that her fangs had run out. He pulled himself away from the girl and handed her near lifeless body to Lillian, who drank heartily. She dropped the girl to the floor and stared at Bill for moment before shoving him hard against the wall of the alley and kissing him. He kissed her back for a few minutes, and then very slowly, pushed her away. "Now, enough of that. Let's talk."

She didn't look like she wanted to talk, but Bill was very adamant. He soon found himself sitting on a park bench of all places with his new child, his patience waning slightly as she fidgeted in her seat. "Where are you from?"

"South London. that explains all the vulgar terminology I'm sure."

He nodded. "I love London."

"You've been?"

"I have been many places, Lily." He smiled to himself at the use of her name.

"Where are you from?"

"Louisiana. A small town in northern Louisiana."

"Now that's a place I have never been."

"I can imagine."

40 years later

Bill awoke with a start, something he didn't do very often. The fae war had done quite a number on him and he tended to sleep later into the night due to the fact he was healing. He could hear someone in his house above. He was too weak to fight anyone off, so he stayed where he was. He could hear a voice that sounded a little like Pam, and as he sniffed the air, he confirmed it was her. He pushed open the latch to his 'hidey-hole' and rose quietly.

Pam was standing in his living room on the phone, the tone in her voice was nothing but pure delight.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll tell him everything. " She turned, smiling brightly. "Oh, he is awake. Yes, yes, he looks fine. Hold on," She pointed to the phone and mouth something that Bill couldn't make out. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be delighted." And she snapped the phone shut. "Bill, did you sleep well?"

"What do you want, Pam?

"Well, you will never ever guess who showed up at my door last night looking for you."

Bill decided she was too happy for this to be anything good, so he braced himself. "Who?"

"Well, a little flower child calling herself Lillian said you were her maker, and you were hurt so she needed to know where you were. So, naturally, Eric and I couldn't just send her on over without verifying her story. If it's true, I underestimated your taste. She is just scrumptious." If Bill's heart hadn't stopped beating a long time ago it would have dropped somewhere low into his stomach. Pam saw his face, and laughed merrily. "It's true then? Well, Bill. I have been underestimating you, a secret child. I will say, even Eric will be impressed with this one."

"Just send her here, I will take care of her."

"Did Lorena know about her?"

The use of his deceased maker's name made him flinch inwardly. "No, nobody did."

"Oh, this is just so scandalous." She chuckled and then moved towards the front door. "Well then, I guess I'll just send her on over. If she becomes a handful, I will be glad to come over and tire her out."

And then she was gone, leaving bill practically fuming in her wake. He collapsed on the couch after fetching himself a Trublood from the kitchen and waited. He thought back to the ten or so years He and Lillian had spent together. He smiled slightly to himself as he remembered her free nature, the way she always convinced him too do something he wasn't comfortable with. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered how being with her had felt almost the same as when he had been with Sookie. Not in the same sense of course, he was in love with Sookie. He had never been in love with he had chose to spend that time with Lillian, while with Sookie he had been forced, even if only at first.

He sent that thought from his mind as soon as it entered. Bill didn't like to think about what he had done, he had enough on his conscience.

He sipped absentmindedly from the bottle and couldn't help but fidget a little, twisting his hands together after setting the Trueblood on his coffee table. It wasn't cold, but he felt the need to make a fire. It added a ice glow to his otherwise dreary living room, and for some unknown reason, he really wanted Lillian to like his house. Not ten minutes after he had straightened up a bit, he heard the distant sound of, what was the name of that band again? Oh, Led Zeppelin.

_'Come from the land of the ice and snow...'_

It got closer and closer and eventually, he heard a car pull up in front of his house and the engine shut down. If he had a heart, it would be beating a mile a minute. He could hear her walking up the front steps, and then she entered.

Bill had never been attracted to another vampire the way he had been attracted to Lorena but when Lillian entered his foyer, he was pretty damn close.

"Bill?" She said, glancing around and finally meeting his eyes. She was wearing a navy blue top and a green fitted jacket, jeans under high heeled boots. She smiled brightly and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. Lillian had never gotten used to the way vampires didn't hug or shake hands, she had always been very touchy. He had just assumed it was because of the way she was in life and as she got older, it would wear off.

He was about to bombard her with questions when he registered someone standing in his doorway. Someone very unwelcome to this reunion.

Eric.

"Well, isn't this just a sight. I love reunions."

"Eric was very helpful in helping me find you. He even offered to escort me over here so I wouldn't get lost or anything." Her accent had dimmed, but it was still crisp enough to make her sound sophisticated. He glared at Eric, thinking that 'escorting' the young vampire was not the only reason he in Bon Temps.

"Oh, did he?"

"Well, I couldn't just let her go on her own. Plus, I have some unfinished business to attend to in the area." Bill's blood was practically boiling, he knew Lillian could feel it and thanked whatever unnamed god that she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Bill didn't say anything. Eric was grinning. "I guess I shall leave you two for now. I will make sure to tell Sookie you are doing well, and that there is no need to come and check on you, for you have other, uh, resources."

Bill had nothing to say as the viking turned and left, gently closing the door behind him. It was all the restraint Bill had not to run after him and attempt to tear him apart with his bear hands, go over to Sookie's house and claim her for himself once more. After all, that is what she liked, right? Being claimed, the way Eric had bonded with her against her will and intentionally stolen her right from under him.


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO SORRY! This took forever, and I am sorry. A lot of stuff has happened, switching jobs, christmas shopping, I'm trying to get my license... I have had this chapter open and ready too be written for months it feel like. But not it's up, and whoo wee I feel better. As for the The Fear, I am in the prgress of attempting to write the next chapter. Any words of encouragement would be greatly appreciated! haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Who is Sookie?" Lillian asked, Bill was standing in the foyer with his back to her, glaring fiery daggers at Eric's back through the door. Though he knew Eric wasn't anywhere near his house anymore, he was across the cemetery, enjoying the company of Bill's former beloved.

"That is a long story, Lillian."

"Well, I've got a whole lot of time, Bill."

He turned back to find that she had set her purse on his coffee table and was leaning on the wall next to the staircase. The fire was casting a red, orangey glow across her milky white skin and her eyes were little emeralds shining against the otherwise dark room. And for the first time in months, Bill didn't feel like talking about Sookie. Why should he? That woman had rejected him in ways he did not even think possible. Sure, he had betrayed her, but hadn't he proven himself ten fold? He'd saved her from the fairies, fought for her when he was so near death he could practically see the light at the end of the tunnel and that was only in the past couple of months.

Why should he talk about Sookie, when this equally beautiful vampire was standing before him, waiting to be at his beck and call.

"My former girlfriend, but I am really not in any particular mood to discuss her." Lillian nodded, and turned to walk into the living room. Bill followed suit and sat down on the old couch while Lillian took a seat in the plush armchair, watching his every move. "Why did you come here?"

"Well, I was in Rome with my Lover, a wonderful human man by the name of Angelo, when all of a sudden this overwhelming sadness just set over me. I went into a state of depression. I couldn't drink, I slept for night at a time and then, it just hit me. You needed me. I was depressed because you were depressed and you needed someone to come and take care of you. From what I've seen and heard from that Pam, you needed a third party. Someone who was not involved with Sookie or Eric or any one else who could remind you of the Fae war."

At that moment, when she finished her speech, Bill understood why Lillian didn't nod like the other vampires. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and show her his gratitude for essentially coming to his rescue when no one else would. They had a very different relationship than that of He and Lorena. Sure, they had slept together and shared blood just as he and Lorena had, but it had never been a toxic obsession. One he felt would drag him under in the end but he just couldn't stop himself. Lillian was more like the light at the end of the tunnel while Lorena was like the black pit at the bottom of a whole.

But she was dead now, and none of that mattered.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered.

She smirked. "A TruBlood? Eh, why not. Bneg, if you got it."

"I'll be right back." He said and wandered off towards the kitchen. He was setting her blood in the microwave when he felt her presence behind him.

"Whatever happened to Lorena?" She asked. The name stung him slightly, but he shook it off.

"She is dead."

"Ding dong, the witch is dead." She sang, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry, but she was a right bitch."

And then Bill did something he hadn't done in months. He laughed. He laughed hard, he laughed until Lillian was staring at him as if he were crazy. "Have you gone a little mad in the past thirty years?"

"No, I just- It's good too see you, Lillian."

"OH!," She exclaimed. "I made you a tape!" She said, and ran from the kitchen, entering seconds later with a tape in her hand. "I figured music used to cheer you up so much, I thought it might help."

He led her to the tape player and she put it in, after setting him on the couch. The familiar rifts of 'Ramble On' by Led Zeppelin leaked from the large speakers. She turned it up, so he knew that even Sookie across the cemetery might be able to hear it. Lillian began to dance, flowing like water to the music. As Bill watched her it was like her zest for life was infecting him, the way it had when he first met her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, moving his hands until he was dancing with her.

_'I got to find my girl, on my way._

_I've been this way ten years to the day, ramble on!_

_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams.'_

The song ended earlier than Bill would have liked, and she turned it down considerably. 'Dont Let Me Down' by The Beatles began to play and Lillian hummed it as she sat cross legged on the floor and sipped the Trublood BIll had warmed. After a couple of sips she made a face at it and set it on the table. "Ya know, I just never can get used to that stuff."

"Well, it is necessary, you know. It's much easier than feeding on humans as if they are cattle."

"On the other hand, isn't that exactly what humans do to cattle. Feed on them." She switched her tone when horror washed over Bill's face. "I'm not saying it's right, I would much rather feed off a willing volunteer. But you also can't lie to my face and tell me you miss the thrill of the hunt."

"I don't." He was lying, and he knew Lillian knew it.

She frowned. "Bill, don't lie to me. You're my maker and I know you. You used to love being a vampire, what happened to you?"

So much had happened to him, how could he even began to explain to Lillian the things he had seen, the things he had lost....

"A lot has happened since I have last seen you, Lillian"

"I can imagine, Bill."

And then he started speaking, and he couldn't stop. She had always had that effect on him, she could get him to open up when no one else would even think of it. He told her about when Lorena had left him, and the depression that set in afterwards. How he moved to Louisiana before the reveal and began working for the Queen, doing odd jobs to keep himself busy. How he would hunt and catch a human, and let them go, sobbing afterwards. "I was disgusted by the mere thought of having empathy for them. Lorena had brainwashed me into thinking that we were so superior, and it seemed as if everything I had learned in the last 100 years was crashing down around me." With the Reveal came a job from the queen, to seduce a young waitress in his home town of Bon Temps. "The thought of having to seduce a human woman was almost revolting, but I was indebted to Sophie Anne and I was not about to disobey. I went to her work place, and, well, she saved me."

He talked for what felt like hours about the past years and all the trouble that came with the telepath. By the time he finished explaining how he had been poisoned with silver, Lillian was in tears. Streaks of red leaking out of her eyes, she lurched forward and hugged him.

"Oh Bill," She said, lurching forward and hugging him. He patted her back awkwardly and pulled away. "So after all that, she's pledged to Eric?"

"Well, yes. I can't say I'm surprised, he was there to pick up the pieces when I betrayed her."

"I think she took it kind of hard. I mean, she could never understand what you had with Lorena, it was nothing short of disgusting. Plus, when she discovered the whole you were working for the queen nonsense, you two had already broken up and she was already shacking up with Eric." His head shot up, giving her a dangerous look. "I mean, from what it sounds like she was shacking up with him. How could you trust me? I've never even met Sookie." She averted her eyes downward and played with her hair nervously. She sent him one funny look, and then began to laugh.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Bill asked through gritted teeth.

"It's just that name, Sookie. It sounds like a candy bar or something." She let one giggle escape through her teeth and then looked at bill with pursed lips. "Oh please, don't give me that look. This girl fucked you over big time, im not gonna like her."

"Are you being protective of me?"

"Isn't that what baby vamps do for maker vamps?" She smiled, all toothy and wide and Bill softened immediately. "In fact," She said, standing and moving over to him, running a finger along his shoulder. "I think it's time I meet the bird that broke big, bad, Bill Compton." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Catch me if you can." He could hear the smile in her voice and he swooned just a little bit. And then she was gone, his front door hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

This took forever, and I have been very distracted- I am moving to California next month! Hahaha. I promise to update more often, cross my heart. I am glad so many people like this idea!

Enjoy!

* * *

He panicked for a moment and sprung up, running at almost full speed through the door and following her through the woods. He found her, skipping and humming cheerfully around headstones at the cemetery that separated Sookie's house, and his own. She stopped and stared at him, smiling brightly with her fangs extended.

"Eric told me she lives just across the cemetery. Shall we see what her and that viking are up too?"

Bill's inside were practically on fire with age. Not necessarily at Lillian, or at Sookie... or even Eric. He was just furious at the entire situation. He followed Lillian who was moving at a more normal, but still pretty inhuman, speed. He imagined she was slowing down because she remembered that he was still in a weak state. When they hit the edge of the woods, she hid in the bushes and waited for him. "Bill, I don't know if you want too, you know... get any closer."

"Why?"

She scrunched up her nose, and bit her lip. "They're... fornicating. On the kitchen table." Bill ignored the underlying humor in Lillian's voice. Was she getting some sick pleasure out of this? Maybe. As bright and cheerful as she almost always was, they're had always been a slightly voyeuristic side to her. She was fascinated by humans. Maybe because she remembered being one, and since her life had been anything but average, he imagined she liked to observe what was average. But this was not average. Eric having sex with Sookie on a kitchen table was not average.

And then he heard them.

His hands clenched into fists, and dug his nails into the soft flesh until it bled. Lillian raced forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Uhm... I'm guessing you don't wanna go wa-"

"No! Go back to the house, now." She scoffed and then sulked past him in the direction of the house. He felt like a father scolding his daughter, but pushed those feelings aside, and turned to follow her back to his house. When he walked through the front door, he found her sitting in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, sipping the trublood. She didn't look up when he entered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they would... I didn't realize how much you... I'm just sorry."

"It's okay, Lillian."

She looked up at him, red brimming her emerald eyes. "I just want too help."

"You are." He said, reassuring her. "You being here is helping. You are the only one who came to help, and I appreciate that."

"Really?" She sniffed for effect, and wiped her bloody eyes with the cuff of her jacket.

"Yes, really." He paused. "Do I still love her, really? I know you can tell through our bond, but I don't know if it's just that I am so wrapped up in the what we had. Can you tell If I'm still attached only because I know I can't be."

Lillian bit her lip like a child, then sighed. "Bill, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Because I could tell you exactly what you were feeling, and you would still deny it. You love her, and no matter what she's done you have to get over that hurdle by yourself." She smiled sadly. "I'm here to help you, though."

Bill walked over to his kitchen table and sat down, laying his hand down over hers. "Thank you for that, Lillian."

"Aw, sugar, don't mention it." She brushed the conversation off like it was a dog hair on her sweater. "So, what do you hicks do for fun around here?"

"Uh..." He honestly didn't know what to tell her. "There is a bar down in town. Merlottes, Sookie works there, but since she is involved in other... activites, I don't think we stand a chance of running into her."

"Sounds like a blast. Let's go."

"To Merlottes?"

"Yeah. Come on, put on some shoes." Bill glanced down at his bare feet, and wiped some of the dirt he gathered when he ran after Lillian. He followed her into the foyer, and slipped on a pair of loafers. She watched him with a wide smile and grabbed her keys off the small table that Bill used for his own keys, and mail. "I'll drive." He nodded and followed her from the house, and over to her car. He was surprised to see a black 79' ford pickup. He hadn't noticed it when he chased her from the house.

"This.. is your car?"

"My truck." She said with a toothy grin. "Hop in, Compton."

Well, Lillian was definitely going to be a hit with the locals.

Bill gave her directions too Merlottes and she pulled into the rocky parking lot with a huge smile. Bill was less than pleased to see business was booming tonight, and sighed inwardly at having to interact with, and introduce Lillian too, so many of the townsfolk. "This place is so adorable!" Lillian swooned when she hopped down from her truck. There was a group of men across the lot who stared at her, and her truck, with looks Bill was not too keen on.

Even Sam took a double take when Lillian glided in. He gave a stern nod to Bill, who returned it and steered Lillian over to the bar. "Bill," He paused. "Who's your friend?"

Lillian, looking for a chance to flirt, leaned over the counter and held out her hand. Batting her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair and smiled her best sexy smile. "Lillian Chapman."

Sam smiled sideways and Bill squeezed his mouth into a thin line. "What can I get you to drink?"

"B negative, please."

"Of course."

Bill thought things couldn't get worse, but then his former love hurried out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks. She bustled her way over to a booth on the right side of the restaurant with that fake smiled plastered across her face. Sometimes he thought if she kept smiling like that, one day the sides of her mouth would crack. Lillian didn't let the girl go unnoticed, and he knew that the waves of angst and longing that were rolling over him were affecting her. She took the bottle sam handed her with a small smile, but set it on the bar.

"Is that her?" She asked.

He nodded once. And then Sookie was walking back towards the kitchen and Lillian was moving forward to grab her arm. Oh no.

"Sookie Stackhouse?"

Sookie looked behind Lillian to Bill, then back at Lillian. "Who's askin'?" She said, setting the tray down on the waitress station and cocking a hip.

"I'm Lillian Chapman, I'll be staying at Bill's for a while and I wanted to introduce myself."

"How do you know Bill?" She asked, Her eyes glancing back towards him again, then back at Lillian. There was that smile again.

"Oh, we go way back. I just thought we shouldn't be strangers."

"You're probably right." She said, nodding slightly. "I've gotta finish my shift, but I'll catch the both of you later." She nodded again, awkwardly, and moved swiftly back into the kitchen. Sam was watching the whole interaction from behind the bar, he was frowning and his eyes followed Lillian as she made her way back to the bar.

"She's not that pretty." She said, taking a long swig of her trublood and hanging on to it as she stood up. "Well, I think I've seen enough of the local nightlife. Back to your place, Compton?" She looked at him with a smirk so flirty it probably made the man behind him weak in the knees. He knew what she was doing, and he didn't have a problem with it. Truth be told, he hadn't had sex since Sookie, and he wasn't going to pretend like he didn't want it. Just eluding to the fact it might happen was good enough for him. So he threw some bills down on the table, wrapped his arm around Lillian's waist and nodded to Sam, who nodded back with wide eyes. She laughed when they hit the parking lot and leaned against her jet black truck. "That was fun."

"Fun for who?" He said, with a tight lipped smile.

"Fun for me, silly." She said, pulling the door open. "Now lets go back to your house and see if we can put some color in that face." She said, reaching forward and pinching his cheek. The drive back to the house was completely silent, and Lillian didn't bother making a show of it when they finally did walk through the door. She just turned around and grabbed his face, kissing him like a beast possessed. He wasn't about to put a fight, he just hoped she understood that he was still weak, that he wasn't performing at his best- but damn, would he try.


End file.
